Morana
by CrazySuperHeroine
Summary: For Semi Official BTR One Shot Day 2013 ! 'The tall blonde was fully aware what his friends had agreed to. He knew what the consequences were should it fail. He knew who could reappear when the portal was opened. Yet, he went along with the plan the second his brunette best friend brought out the old Ouija board and won the blonde over with much persuasion.'


**WARNING :** If this scares you ... Don't blame me ): M cs I was scared shit writing this :')

Heavy, loud panting and thumps of hearts; that was all that could be heard from within the dark space. Four shivering figures were huddled together at the back of a huge walk-in closet, wrapped in each others' arms. Sweat dripped down the sides of their faces and, this time; it wasn't because of the humid weather or extreme hockey training. Every creak of the extremely expensive wooden floor caused them to tense, holding their breaths until the need for oxygen overcame their fears.

Where were they? What were they doing? Why were they so afraid? More importantly, what happened?

"T-Told y-you it-it's a stupid i-dea," one of the figures stuttered, the volume of his voice reduced to a whisper. He ran his shaky hand through his wet blonde locks, releasing a soft sigh.

Kendall Knight blamed himself for allowing the situation to happen. The tall blonde was fully aware what his friends had agreed to. He knew what the consequences were should it fail. He knew who could reappear when the portal was opened.

Yet, he went along with the plan the second his brunette best friend brought out the old Ouija board and won the blonde over with much persuasion.

He's seen them before; those flat, wooden boards that came in different designs. However, the letters, numbers and words never changed, forever written in bold, black ink as though their purpose was to lure in the wandering spirits. Usually, these spirits were evil, wanting nothing but death.

"S-Shut up, K-Kendall," another shaky voice whispered, brown, doe eyes glaring intently at the blonde. Logan Mitchell had released his death grip from the group, cowering in the corner with his arms wrapped around his knees.

While the short brunette enjoyed shivering all by his lonesome, Kendall was trapped between two shivering, and extremely silent, bodies; James Diamond and Carlos Garcia. James's face had paled considerably whereas Carlos was as white as a sheet of paper, which made it seem like blood wasn't rushing through his veins, what with his golden skin.

"Co-Come on g-guys, how l-long do y-you-"

The impeccable sound of another, slightly louder, female voice, a ___moan_, interrupted Kendall. One coming directly from the other side of the closed door.

___Where_... ___Are_... ___You_... ___My_... ___Children_...

The four boys held their breaths for what seemed like the millionth time that night. Carlos and James's heads shot up, their eyes widened in terror as all of them stared at the door. The loud moan turned into a cackle; one that was very much like a witch. They could hear her passing by the closet door, the sound of metal clinking together echoing off the walls.

___Come_... ___Out_... ___Come_... ___Out_... ___Wherever you_... ___Are_...

Kendall suppressed a grunt when he felt the arms around him tighten, causing him to look at his best friends. Logan had decided to join the group once again, hiding his face in Carlos's back. James was whimpering, his hazel eyes filled with tears.

They tried their best to stay silent, hoping that ___she_ would give up her search for the boys in James's room and move on.

That was where they were, hidden in James's room, his ___closet_, in the hazel-eyed beauty's large mansion. They were having a sleepover at James's that night, one of their weekly traditions.

If they were following their usual routine___every_time they had a sleepover, right at this moment, the boys would be watching a movie or playing street hockey in the driveway, irritating their sleeping neighbours; not hiding in a closet from a lunatic that didn't want to leave them alone.

Kendall glanced at the brunette next to him, who was too busy biting his lips as a way to prevent himself from crying any more than he should. The blonde would ___love_ to place the blame on James, really. If the brunette narcissist hadn't brought out his plain Ouija board and pleaded that they gave it a try with his cutest impression of a puppy, none of this would've been happening. Or, at least Kendall wished so. There was another reason why the lady at the other side of the door was looking for them, other than the fact that ___they_ called her here.

Mr. Tall, Blonde and Eyebrows remembered clearly, despite the fear running through his system, how the boys had gathered in a circle around the coffee table in the living room. The Ouija board was placed in the middle, along with a lighted white candle and the board's green planchette. They dimmed the lights in the house, allowing the flame of the candle to light up the coffee table. After a worthless argument between James and the Latino on who should be the medium, Logan, who had paled extremely once the lights were dimmed, stepped in and pushed the responsibility on their youngest blonde.

"Well, he's more responsible than any of us," was the short brunette's answer when asked for a reason.

After reading some protective prayers silently, Kendall turned to his best friends, his eyebrows furrowed in worry. "You guys ___do_ believe in this, right?"

They nodded frantically, anxious and nervous of what might happen next. Unknown to them, this wasn't the first time that the green-eyed blonde was handling an Ouija board. However, he kept silent as he watched James pass a notebook and pen to Logan. The brainiac stared at him in confusion. "Well, we need someone to write down whatever is being spelled, right? Also, you're as pale as I am when I'm sick. Sit this one out," the taller brunette ordered, staring at the smaller boy with an intimidating look.

Logan opened his mouth to protest. "B-But-"

"Yeah, and, plus, you have the neatest handwriting as compared to any of us!" Carlos intervened, shrugging his shoulders. Logan's brown eyes widened at him, shaking his head furiously.

The Latino and James pouted at their brunette friend, both mumbling, "Please, Logie?"

Kendall snickered, realising that Logan couldn't possibly ignore the puppy-dog faces the other two were making. Even though the blonde was the youngest amongst them, the taller brunette and tanned Latino were always the pampered ones.

Finally giving in, Logan released an exasperated sigh as he uncapped the ballpoint pen. His eyes turned to Kendall, slightly worried. "Let's start, shall we?" he asked, gripping the pen tightly as though he was trying to stop shivering.

"Calm down, Logs." Kendall smiled weakly. What was he getting himself into? The bushy-eyebrowed Knight pointed his slim fingers at James and Carlos. "You two, fingers on the planchette."

"What's a planch- Oh, this thing?" the brunette asked as he picked up the green triangle-shaped indicator.

The green-eyed teenager groaned, slapping his forehead, "___Why_ did you buy this, Jamie? Do you even know anything about an Ouija board?"

James shrugged. "Didn't buy it. I found it in one of Dad's boxes," the hazel-eyed boy replied nonchalantly as he dropped the indicator back onto the board. "I've heard about Ouija boards from Dad before he left us but I never really knew how to use it."

Kendall sighed, rubbing his arms. "You ___sure_ you want to do this, guys? This is, truthfully, a dumb idea."

"Just start, Ken," the tall Diamond growled, surprising his three best friends. James flashed his Diamond smile as he shrugged. "I want to do this. So, come on!"

The blonde turned to Carlos, whose face held a million expressions. The Latino had slammed on his black helmet, as usual, but his face seemed filled with fear and worry. Logan realised this and tapped the poor boy on his shoulder. The Latino's head snapped towards Logan, brown eyes widened in shock.

"You okay, Carlitos?" The short brunette's face softened as he rubbed the Hispanic's back. Carlos nodded reluctantly.

"J-Just that, w-what if something b-bad hap-happens? C-Can we s-stop it?" The Latino's eyes stared intently at Kendall, who was still holding onto his weak smile.

"We'll just have to say 'Goodbye' and flip the board over. Don't worry, Car. Logan and I would protect you," the blonde stated, winking at his nervous hockey member.

Carlos finally stopped shaking, causing his old, hyperactive self to reappear. Kendall prayed silently to himself that he would live up to his words as three hands came together, fingers perched firmly on top of the green planchette. The blonde huffed. The indicator wouldn't move unless he called_ it_ but he was afraid. Would his past come back to him tonight?

Ignoring the warnings screaming in his head, Kendall spoke, "Are you there, spirit? Please, answer."

Everyone held their breaths as their eyes were fixed onto the unmoving indicator. It took a few minutes before the blonde decided that none of the wandering spirits were interested to communicate with them. As he lifted his fingers away, the planchette began to move, causing the green-eyed blonde to turn to his two friends, who still had their fingers planted firmly on the indicator.

"It's not us!" the hazel-eyed brunette screamed, lifting his hands up as shock made itself apparent on his heavenly features. His sudden outburst caused the Hispanic to imitate James as well, which then made them realise that the planchette was moving in circles on its own.

___Shit, it's making a portal_, Kendall thought as he watched the indicator slow down. The second it stopped moving, James's face brightened.

"Ask something, Kendall!"

The blonde rolled his green eyes. Diamond was too excited for this. Kendall slowly placed his fingers onto the planchette once more, gesturing with a jerk of his head that Carlos and James should do the same. Once all three of them had their fingers on the indicator, Kendall took in a deep breath. "Is someone there?" he asked, despite knowing that there ___was_ something.

Much to their surprise, the green indicator began to move towards the 'YES' slowly. The atmosphere of the room had changed, as though accommodating to their unknown visitor. The air seemed dense and the temperature seemed to have dropped excessively. Kendall shivered, feeling as though he was reliving a part of his past.

"Are you a good spirit?"

The two brunettes and Hispanic turned to their blonde friend, eyebrows cocked in confusion. "What type of a question is that?" Logan asked, using the butt of the pen to scratch his head.

Kendall shook his head. "Don't ask, just look at the answer."

Four pair of eyes stared at the Ouija board, waiting for the planchette to move. It did. The indicator moved, in a figure eight, towards the yes again. Kendall realised this and sucked in a deep breath. ___It's lying_.

"Are you a d-"

"Hey, enough! Let's ask another question!" James interrupted; anger evident in his voice. The blonde glared at the brunette but kept his mouth shut. "Who are you?"

"Wait a minute, only I can ask the-"

Before Kendall could finish his sentence, the planchette beneath their fingers moved, causing shock to run through him. He was confused now. Only a medium could ask questions ___and_ get the answers. So, why did ___it_, whatever ___it_ is, answer to James's question?

___M_-___O_-___R_-___A_-___N_-___A_.

Kendall froze. The small hairs on his arms were standing and the atmosphere in the room had gone from freezing cold to fiery hot. _This_was _exactly_ what happened ten years ago. The flame of the candle began to sway despite the lack of wind, flickering as the planchette continued to move to random letters. The blonde's eyes averted its gaze towards his friends, who were facing each other with wide eyes.

"Is it just me or did the temperature just changed?" Logan whispered as he turned back to the frantically moving indicator. His hand was moving as quick as the planchette, scribbling down whatever was being spelled on the board.

James nodded, his hazel eyes now focused back onto the Ouija board. Carlos pushed himself closer to Logan, burying his face in the brunette's lap.

"Stop!" the green-eyed blonde screamed, colour fading from his face as his heart raced. He knew that name all too well and, truthfully, he didn't want to know what she had to say. "Go back to where you're from! Leave!"

The planchette stopped moving instantly. Silence filled the room as the four teenagers waited for any signs of the spirit's return. They remained glued to their spots, still silent, only until the sudden slam of one of the room doors scared them. James turned towards the noise and cocked his head, signaling that he was going to check it out.

Kendall shook his head, standing up. The heat in the room was steadily increasing as the beads of perspiration on their foreheads dripped down. "I'll go with you," he whispered as he followed the brunette towards the stairs. All of the rooms were on the second floor of James's big mansion; three bedrooms and a study.

However, before they could set their foot on the steps, they heard a familiar, girlish scream. James and Kendall glanced at each other before they dashed back to the living room, only to be greeted by a whimpering Latino, who was curled up in a ball, and a crying brunette, who had thrown his notebook and pen onto the floor.

As James went to console his two petrified friends, the planchette caught Kendall's eyes. Before, the indicator was on a blank space on the Ouija board. Now, it had moved to the 'NO'. As the blonde continued to stare at the indicator, it moved again, spelling something out. Kendall grabbed the notebook and pen, scribbling as it flew from letter to letter before it stopped.

___I-W-I-L-L-K-I-L-L-Y-O-U-C-H-I-L-D-R-E-N_.

The blonde nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Kendall turned his head abruptly, not even considering what he may face. Thankfully, he came face to face with a familiar pair of hazel eyes. He sighed in relief.

"Hey, what did it say?" James asked as he peered over the blonde's shoulder to have a look at the page full of scribbles. Mr. Tall, Blonde and Eyebrows only managed to shrug as he tried to make sense of what the other brunette had written.

"I can't make out what it's saying!" Kendall shrieked, throwing his head backwards. Annoyed, he shoved the notebook onto the board and folded his arms, pouting. "What's up with Logan, anyway?"

The two taller boys turned to Logan, who had stopped crying and was staring blankly at the floor. James shrugged before he pointed to Carlos, who was still curled up in silence. "All I know is whatever had freaked Logan out, freaked Carlitos out, too."

It was then that Logan's head snapped up, his brown doe eyes glaring intently at James. "You!" the short boy screamed, tackling James to the ground before his tiny fists came in contact with the brunette's strong chest. "You caused this! Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

Kendall quickly grabbed Logan's arms, hoisting the older boy over his shoulders. "What the fuck, Logs?" James spat, rubbing his chest as he struggled to stand. The blonde allowed their brainiac to continue landing hard smacks on his back until Logan deemed himself calm. Kendall lowered him back onto the ground and raised one of his bushy eyebrows.

"Explain?"

The short brunette frowned. He reached for the notebook that was on the table and flipped it to the next page, where he had already decoded what the spirit was saying.

___YOU KNOW WHO I AM, DON'T YOU? DO YOU REMEMBER ME? I DO. I REMEMBER THE TASTE THAT NIGHT FROM THE OTHER FOUR OF THEM. DON'T YOU REMEMBER WHAT I TOLD YOU THAT NIGHT, MY CHILD? THAT NIGHT 10 YEARS AGO? TONIGHT WILL BE SO MUCH FUN. ANOTHER THREE PEOPLE BEFORE YOU, DEAR. WHAT A TREAT. WATCH ME AS I SUCK THEM DRY, AS I TEAR THEIR BODIES APART. BUT, YOU KNOW WHAT? AFTER I DISPOSE OF THEM, YOU. ARE. NEXT._

The blonde's face lost its entire colour as he read on, ignorant of the fact that the brunettes were on each other again, the shorter one still screaming. All Kendall could do was slowly release his breath, aware that his body was shaking violently, as he read the last line.

___DIE_. ___8. 8. 8._

The notebook fell from his grasp as he stared at the Ouija board. "Go home," Kendall whispered as he reached for the planchette. His bony fingers began to drag the indicator towards 'Goodbye'. "Please, Morana, go. Don't repeat the past. Go home!"

The green-eyed blonde flipped the board over as tears spilled past his closed eyelids. Kendall sank to his knees, both of his hands covering his face as he whispered, "Don't kill them. Please. God, let them be safe."

"What are you talking about, Ken? She's here for James, isn't she?" the short, angry brunette asked, his finger pointing at Diamond accusingly. Both of them were standing now, glaring at each other.

"No," Kendall answered, hanging his head low. "She's here for me. I'm the reason she's here."

___Never... Going... Back... Until... You... Die..._

Everyone froze. It was a female voice and it was coming from ___within_ the mansion. The voice was raspy, throaty, as though she hasn't spoken in years.

All of a sudden, a strong gust of wind stormed into the living room from the open windows, extinguishing the fire of the candle. Along with the wind was laughter; one so loud to the extent that the picture frames in the living room cracked. The frames fell to the floor as the mansion began to shake, as though in sync with the laughter that was echoing, becoming louder and clearer.

The boys quickly stood up and held onto one another, afraid that they might be swept away by the strong wind. All of their tiny hairs began to stand as the temperature increased even further, causing Kendall to bite his lip. He's been through this before and yet, he's so afraid.

___I'm... Coming... For... You..._

They could hear footsteps approaching them, quickly, along with the sound of metal on metal. ___Her shackles are still on_, Kendall thought as he grabbed his friends by their arms. He didn't know where to go or where ___she_ was. All that the blonde could hope for was that she wouldn't appear so soon. The last thing he needed was for his friends to freak out when they see her appearance.

___I... See... You..._

The green-eyed boy gasped, realising just how close she was to them. Kendall turned his head slightly towards the large front door, silently praying that he would see nothing. His hopes were ___hopeless_.

She was there. Morana stood at the doorway, her long, dark hair cascading past her face. She still had on her torn and tattered red dress, covering her up to her knees. Parts of her skin were torn, her bones protruding out of all parts of her body, sharp like weapons. Kendall's gaze fell to her legs, or lack thereof. Her feet were non-existent but the shackles locked at her ankles were prominent. Her nails were long, almost claw-like. The blonde saw her tilt her head, her hair falling to the side as it revealed part of her face.

Kendall suppressed his urge to scream. Her face was crushed. Her eyes were partially destroyed, only leaving parts of the white to stand out against the hollow darkness of what used to be her eyes. Her lips were chapped and her teeth were, to properly put it, fangs. Traces of blood from her previous feed were still dripping from the tips as her long tongue licked across the seam of her lips.

The blonde turned to his friends. To his disapproval, his best friends were staring at her, mouths agape. Carlos had completely lost all colour on his face, James had paled considerably and Logan looked as though he was about to pass out.

"Shit, run!" The blonde pushed his friends forward, causing all of them to make a beeline for the closest room, which closed shut the second they approached it. Before any of the other three could turn, Kendall pushed them towards the stairs.

This time, the boys ran straight into James's room. However, before Kendall could turn around to close the door, he heard the fast-moving clashes of metal. As quick as his brain could think, he shoved the boys into the pretty boy's huge-ass walk-in closet and locked it before hiding at the back with their arms around each other.

Which was where they were now.

Kendall heard the sounds of her shackles move further away from where they were hiding, as though she was moving towards the study at the far end of the hallway. The second the blonde heard the door of the study slam, he smiled. This could be the only escape for them.

"Guys, lets go!" he urged, his voice still a whisper. He stood, taking James's hand before he turned to Carlos and Logan, who were staring at him in disbelief. "This is our only chance to get out of here! Lets go!"

The two shorter boys reluctantly stood as Kendall tugged James towards the door. He turned and hugged the crying brunette. "Calm down, Jamie. We'll get through this, alright?"

The blonde pulled away and ruffled the older boy's hair, causing James to gasp and pat his hair down. Kendall smiled, watching as his other two friends finally decided to join them. He pressed his ear against the cold wooden door, listening for any sounds of movement.

When he heard nothing, Kendall slowly opened the door, peering through the small opening to check if the coast was clear. To their luck, there was nothing except darkness. ___Did the lights go out?_ Kendall thought as they tiptoed out of the room, carefully, so as to not attract Morana's attention. Their movements were slow and silent as they made their way towards the front door.

"Come on," the pretty boy whispered shakily as he gripped Kendall's arm. The blonde turned and smiled weakly at him before looking forward again.

Only to be greeted by Morana glaring intently at them. The four boys screeched like little girls, falling backwards. It was then that Kendall realised that this 'Morana' had perfect eyes and a pair of legs with a familiar crescent tattoo. Also, she didn't have any bones poking out of her body. He looked up only to be stared at by a Morana with a crooked smile.

"Jessica! That's so not funny!" Kendall hissed as he stood.

Jessica, their high school classmate, snickered as she swept her black hair away from her face. "Scared the shit out of you pussies, eh?"

"N-Not c-cool, man!" Carlos sobbed, his whimpering overpowered by James's frantic crying. Logan had passed out, sprawled on the floor.

"What? I just scared you, that's it!" Jessica retorted as she folded her arms over her torn dress. "Plus, didn't you guys see Emily? She was upstairs, too! She's dressed even worst than I am!"

Kendall's eyes widened. "Emily's upstairs?" he screamed, his heart beat racing faster than before.

"Y-Yeah!" Jessica answered, looking questioningly at the boys. "Why?"

"Call her down now! Quick-"

The sound of a girl's ear-piercing scream filled the house. Jessica, who had whipped out her handphone, stared at the staircase. It was Emily's scream. "W-What's going on, Kendall?" she stuttered as her phone fell out of her grasp.

Kendall turned towards the stairs, his finger placed firmly on his lips as he stretched his hearing. After a few moments of silence, he heard it. Morana's shackles and laughter. She was headed right for them. As quick as his reflexes could be, Kendall tugged James and Carlos up before slinging the passed out brunette over his shoulder.

"Get out! Get out now!" the blonde screamed, his voice slightly shaking from the fear that he was feeling. As they raced out of the house, Kendall grabbed Jessica's discarded phone, switching it on and quickly dialing a number that was etched to his memory.

The number of his psychic.

They ran onto the front porch, stopping for breath as Kendall spoke with Jett, his psychic. Jessica, meanwhile, fell to the floor, passed out from the shock.

"You used an Ouija board, didn't you, Kenny?" he asked when he heard Morana's distant laughter.

"W-Well," the green-eyed blonde stuttered, glancing at his feet as he laid Logan on the ground. "I-I didn't th-think she'd return."

Jett sighed. "Look, I can't head there now. I'm halfway across the world from you. You have to break the board you used. Burn it this time. But, make sure she's sucked into it first, like what you saw 10 years ago."

"B-Burn it?"

"That was my mistake. I didn't burn the board. As long as the board isn't burnt, she'll return to you. Look, Kendall, I have to go. Stay safe, recite your prayers. _Burn the board_."

The second Kendall ended the call; a loud crash came from James's room. His eyes snapped towards the window, then screeching when he saw a body flying directly at him. It landed next to the group.

The female body had brown shoulder-length hair. Kendall turned her over and gasped. It was Emily... Or what was left of her. She was in the same condition as Morana. Her bones were all broken into pieces and her face was completely destroyed, part of her eye missing. Blood drenched her t-shirt, changing its colour from neon green to red. Her feet were torn away from her body, nowhere to be found.

___I... Told... You... I'll... Find... You..._

Everyone gasped, causing Kendall to turn away from the dead body. The blonde froze, his green eyes now focused on the levitating spirit at James's room. In her hands, she held a pair of small feet; Emily's.

Kendall couldn't focus on anything else. His gaze was fixed on the pair of feet. He could hear people screaming behind him yet he was rooted to the ground. He couldn't move. It was as though he was being held down.

The blonde turned his gaze towards Emily, and paled. Emily, who was supposed to be dead, had a death grip on his ankles. The gap where her eye used to be was overflowing with blood, her mouth agape. "Holy shit! Help!" Kendall croaked, desperately trying to kick Emily away.

The blonde felt a presence behind him. Turning, he realised that it was James, holding up his necklace. The older boy held Emily's head and whispered, "Cross over, Emily. Your time here is done. Rest in peace."

Suddenly, Emily released a loud, annoying scream before she fell back onto the ground, her eyes closed. Kendall sucked in a deep breath before he turned towards Morana, who hadn't moved from her spot.

___Ah... You... Are... Good... James..._

"It's time to leave, Morana!" James growled, prayers slipping past his lips as he held the necklace further out. That was when the blonde saw the cross hanging loosely on the chain. "You have no business here! Especially with Kendall Knight! Leave us alone!"

___I... Will... Never... Leave..._

"Leave, Morana! You have killed enough! End this!" Kendall screamed while the brunette was in the midst of chanting short prayers.

It took a moment before the young blonde realised that there was only ___one_ way to get rid of a spirit that was conjured by an Ouija board. He had to destroy it, just like how Jett had told him to.

Without hesitation, Kendall dashed into the house once more, aware of the fact that he was placing himself in danger. The blonde headed for the coffee table, where the Ouija board was still upside down. He grabbed it and turned around, only to be greeted by Morana, who was grinning devilishly at him.

"G-Go away!" was all Kendall could squeak out. He held the Ouija board close to his chest, breathing heavily. "W-Why me, Morana?"

___Because... He... Promised... Me..._

"Who? W-Who promised wh-what?" Morana's face was tilted downwards as she floated backwards. Kendall decided it was time to devise an escape route, only to realise that the only escape route available was to run by her and out the front door.

___Ryan... Promised... Me... Your... Blood... For… Power…_

Kendall's thoughts stopped as he stared at the spirit before him. Ryan was his cousin, the first person to drag him to use the Ouija board that night, 10 years ago, when the blonde was sleeping over. Ryan was killed that night, along with his three other friends, by Morana, who was called up by their Ouija board. The only reason Kendall was saved was because his aunt had called Jett the second she realised what was happening.

The blonde never knew that his cousin wanted to throw him to his death just to get powers. So, why'd she kill him? She's a demon, that's why. _Never_ trust a demon.

"Well, you'll never get it!" the blonde Knight turned towards the voice, realising that it was James, who had appeared in the living room along with the others. Logan was conscious now, still shivering and hiding at the back with a pale Hispanic. "You'll never kill my best friend!"

Morana's gaze fell on James, who was still shivering slightly. Yet, the brunette placed a strong front, standing tall despite his apparent fear, holding in his grasp his cross. Using this distraction to his advantage, Kendall balanced the Ouija board on his forearm, his other hand placed on the green, slightly chipped planchette. He moved it towards 'Goodbye' again, reciting prayers before whispering, "It's time to rest in peace, Morana."

What happened afterwards was a surprise. Morana began to fade, her legs stretched towards the Ouija board as though she was being sucked in. Her ear-piercing scream filled the house as she disappeared into the board. Once she was no longer seen, Kendall proceeded to break the board into smaller pieces before handing them dumping the pieces into a bag. He guess he would burn the bag later, once they've all calmed down. The tall Knight turned his gaze at the hazel-eyed brunette, who seemed as though he was about to pass out.

"You handled that well, Jamie," the blonde whispered as he wrapped his arms around James. "Thank you."

The brunette laughed nervously. "What for? I nearly got us killed."

"It was my fault. I knew she'd try to get me by an Ouija board again but I ignored it. I'm sorry for that, guys," Kendall admitted, burying his face in James's chest as he felt another two pair of arms wrapping around them. "But, thank you for distracting her, Jamie."

"I'll never let my best friends be killed by anyone," James whispered. "I love you guys."

"Ah! Bromance!" Logan choked out, clutching his heart, before laughing at his own joke. All of them laughed along. Kendall's laughter was short. There was something he needed to know.

"Hey, Jamie, how'd you know how to send Emily back?" The blonde asked, aware that the narcissist brunette was grinning.

"My dad's into occult and paranormal stuff. I guess I just picked up some stuff from him," James answered, smiling sheepishly. "Especially ever since I wanted to give the Ouija board a go."

"W-Well," Carlos finally spoke. "I know one thing I learned tonight."

Everyone turned towards the Latino, waiting for him to answer. He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. "I am ___never_ playing with these things ___ever_ again."

"You got that right," the three boys chorused, thankful for surviving the horrifying ordeal.

Lesson learnt; ___never_ play a fool when it comes to the supernatural. You never know who may come to visit. Who knows? You might meet- Hey, what's that behind you?

**A/N: **Is it obvious that this is my first Horror? Well, it may/may not be my last. I took a week to complete this for the OneShot day today. If there's some wrong information here, I'm sorry. I actually searched for some info online and used it for this but ... It was a wikihow article . :p  
I am soooo having nightmares soon (': Also , Morana means death ( or smth similar ) in some language that I forgot ... I'm sorry . Also, apologies from me if this isn't up to my usual standard. I've taken a LONG break from writing cs I'm waiting to get a new laptop. ( Still haven't got it but ... Doesn't matter. I missed writing. )

I'd also like to thank JaylaHeart for .. um, inviting? me to join the **Semi Official BTR One Shot Day 2013**. It's my first so ... YAY ^^v

Anyway , hope you enjoyed :3  
Cs I got so many goosebumps from writing this.. Lesson learnt for me : NEVER WRITE HORROR AT 12 MIDNIGHT ):


End file.
